


【?x米】You. We. Us. >LOVE<

by mikelemonange (Eustacia_Hiza)



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Feel free to write me comments!, Other, This is something beyond a mere porno
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustacia_Hiza/pseuds/mikelemonange
Summary: He is with us.（内容是中文的）（表面上是触手车）





	【?x米】You. We. Us. >LOVE<

-

米开朗基罗不见了。

到处都找不到米开朗基罗，他从睡梦中凭空消失了。

米开朗基罗此时全然不知外界找他找得要疯掉。

他正在未知的空间摸索着寻找其他人，或者说，其他 **生物** 的踪迹。

触手从黑暗中匍匐袭来，牵住他的脚腕把他拽倒。但是米开朗基罗没有跌落在地。触手生物把他直接拽进了自己“怀”里。

他大叫了一声——他是这么认为的——然而事实上，他什么都没有听见。他没听见一点自己理应发出了的声音。他这才发现这个世界静得诡秘。

缠上他的触手多了起来。他不自在地扭动挣扎。触手们察觉到他的抗拒，反而更加急切、用力地攀附上来。

他身上的衣服被触手打湿了。它们之中有几条比较大胆，从衣襟、袖口、裤腰之类的地方钻了进去。

米开朗基罗常年把自己用衣服裹得严严实实的，除了自己之外基本没让其他 **东西** 接触过皮肤。触手们的侵入让他敏感地颤抖起来。直到这个时候，米开朗基罗才发现它们不仅是柔软的，还是滑腻而冰凉的。他想拒绝，可抗拒的声音再次被掠夺、被虚空从根部吞噬。

率先钻进裤子里的触手在他下身来来回回游走了几圈，像是犹豫于玩他前面好还是后面好。最后，它选择了后方。尖细的末端有如舌头舔舐一般分泌着独特的黏液摩蹭穴口。跟着这根触手进来的其他触手便选择了照顾米开朗基罗的前方，缠上囊袋和茎体滑动。米开朗基罗的上身此时也已被很多触手舔弄，丝质的女款上衣随着触手们的动作一拱一拱；上面的花朵渐次濡湿、娇艳欲滴，仿佛拥有了生命。

米开朗基罗硬了——在前方触手们的玩弄之下。他面色潮红地闭上眼睛，生理泪水挤出眼眶粘连在睫毛根部，被沉重的引力拉着向前滑。后面的触手钻了进去，钻进了温暖幽深的隐秘之地。冰凉而滑腻的外物侵入身体所带来的刺激感实在是奇怪。米开朗基罗蓦地挣扎起来，睫毛上的泪滴在挣动中跌落。几根游离的触手被落下的泪水砸到，突然像是被电击了一样地抽搐起来，像在欢呼、像在尖叫、也像自己哭泣了起来。

更多游离在外的触手贴上他，描摹他的身形、亲吻他的每一寸肌肤。

米开朗基罗明知这个世界里他的声音被剥夺了，但还是忍不住对着虚空大喊起来。也许有用呢？也许有用呢！

“拔出去！出去！”他喊。

突然，有什么声音像溪水一样流进了他的脑海里。从白噪音一样模糊到渐渐变成具有实感的悉悉索索声。他听见自己被某根触手拨开的皮带扣在动弹中击打发出的当啷声，听到了身后自己被触手艹进体内抽插发出的叽叽咕咕的水声。这水声在已然掩不住耻部的裤子虚虚实实的遮蔽下，一会儿清晰、一会儿闷钝。米开朗基罗脑海中闪过一个念头：这破裤子有还不如没有。

他听见了自己粗糙的喘息声。

身体里的触手先慢吞吞地前进到底，悠然抽出退到口上，再一路碾回去。拉长的触觉逼出米开朗基罗一声喟叹。这声叹息一经逸出便令米开朗基罗警铃大作，但是触手们似乎更早预料到了他将会有的反应。好几根触手在米开朗基罗还没来得及闭上嘴巴时就飞进到他的嘴里，哪能让他有余地憋回诱人的呻吟。

不约而同钻进米开朗基罗嘴里的触手们相互“看了看”彼此，然后她们中的多数似乎达成了某种一致，聚在一起盘成一股，一起艹起米开朗基罗的嘴。还有些没和这一股抱团的，便自顾自地钻到牙龈、舌底、口腔里其他各个角落，搔弄那些柔软的、光滑的、脆弱的组织。与此同时，米开朗基罗的后穴被完全撑开，四壁臣服于触手涂上的汁液变得松软而缠绵。

触手加快速度在里面冲撞，米开朗基罗从喉底发出婴儿般无助的鸣叫。随着上冲的气息颤动的软腭让声音颤出了别样风情，温暖的气流吸引着触手们向他嘴巴更深的地方探索。

在后穴里活动的粗壮触手顶到了米开朗基罗的前列腺。

她能察觉到米开朗基罗这个地方对外界刺激的反应非同寻常。

她更加兴奋，充满了激情和力量地朝那处猛烈顶撞起来。

米开朗基罗的前身对此反应激烈，突突地跳，引得缠在前方的触手们也更加兴奋。米开朗基罗脑子里涌上数不尽的混乱的符号——黄色三角形提示牌、大大的红叉、镂空雕花的爱心……

“这些都是什么？我不要、我不要。好可怕。”

米开朗基罗被刺激得满脸是泪，泪水又被攀上来的贪婪的触手们争夺着舔掉，留下半干的触手粘液。

好痒。  
好害怕。  
好疼。

玩弄阴茎的触手们突然不约而同地散了开。米开朗基罗恍惚——他射了。他不知道的是，飞向虚空的精液并不是白白逸散在了不知名处。触手们虔诚地仰着自己那一缕。没有一滴没被某根触手吸收——只有什么都没接到而躁怒起来的触手。

射精所产生的直入云端的快感在脑内还未消化，那些个躁怒的触手又缠了上来。一根显然很生气的细细的触手直接从他马眼钻了进去。米开朗基罗发出痛呼。痛感将他从快感的浮云之上狠狠拽下，紧缩的后穴绞紧了里头腻滑的触手。这根流连于米开朗基罗身体内侧的触手欣喜于破土一般艹开米开朗基罗的感觉，所以她胀大开来、更加凶猛地戳刺他。

热液从她的尖端喷射了出去，全部射进了米开朗基罗身体里。

这种感觉太妙了。

后穴的触手身体里的液体渐渐排空，她的体积变小了——失去了内容物，也在对米开朗基罗激烈地性爱之后失去了力气。她觉得自己前所未有地空虚也前所未有地满足。然而她还没来得及完全脱力、从米开朗基罗可口的，被她调理得松软湿滑的后穴里滑出去，就被更多疯狂的触手夹在中间顶回了那个穴道。

她射在米开朗基罗体内的东西、她涂在米开朗基罗身体里的东西、米开朗基罗身体自己分泌出的液体……都来不及流出就又被顶回深处。

米开朗基罗的一切都让触手们兴奋。

他的裤子和衣服被疯狂的触手们挤破了、撕碎了、吹散了。

然而他的躯体依旧不曾暴露出来——因为上面总是爬满了触手。

触手们汲取他的香汗、他动人的呻吟、他的反抗、他的挣扎，更加茁壮。

他的每一个地方都令触手们疯狂，每一个地方都被触手排出的“精液”所滋润。

米开朗基罗在不知称不称得上是“性爱”的“爱抚”和“操弄”中渐渐迷失了。

这究竟算什么呢？

身体已经习惯于触手们的艹弄了。他感受到了欢愉，感受到了满足，感受到了被爱，感受到了幸福。

也许是触手分泌物阻碍了他的感官？他不知道。

他从在急剧的快感和剧烈的痛苦中逐渐抽离。他的意识漂浮起来。

这时，他的听觉又发生了变化。他听见有什么东西在窃窃私语。

“爱你”  
“我爱你”  
“我们爱你”

米开朗基罗渐渐听清了触手们的窃窃私语。

他困惑地眨了眨眼——是啊，没有任何一根触手过来遮住他的眼睛，这真是太奇怪了。

他的眼睛在虚空中格外明亮（他自己并不知道）。

他的瞳孔张开得极大（他自己并不知道）。

他听见了更多可以辨认出来的叨叨絮语。

怎么可能呢？他想，我疯了吧。

不，疯子不会认为自己是疯子。他的思绪再次混乱混沌起来。

他的身体不再抵抗触手们了。

或许，放弃思考更加合适。

他闭上双眼。

“爱你”“爱你” **“爱你”** “爱你”“爱你”“爱你”“爱你”“爱你”  
“爱你”“爱你”“爱你”“爱你”“爱你” **“爱你”** “爱你”“爱你”  
“爱你” **“爱你”** “爱你”“爱你”“爱你”“爱你”“爱你”“爱你”  
“爱你”“爱你”“爱你”“爱你” **“爱你”** “爱你”“爱你”“爱你”  
“爱你”“爱你” **“爱你”** “爱你”“爱你”“爱你”“爱你” **“爱你”**  
 **“爱你”** “爱你”“爱你”“爱你”“爱你”“爱你” **“爱你”** “爱你”

此起彼伏的充满爱意的低吟钻进他的脑海。

他彻底迷失了。

他开始觉得她们跟他是一样的。

他开始觉得他和她们是一样的。

他扭动起来——这次不再是抗拒的挣扎。

他扭动着，顺着体内和体外的触手的动作轻轻晃着。

他接受了她们。

他回应了她们。

他从精神上打开自己——

于是他意识到，触手们对他身体所做的一切并没有真正意义上伤害到他；  
——尽管他肚子里胃里食道里头发里指缝里里里外外统统都已为触手们和触手们的体液所填满。

他孕育着触手们满满的爱意。

他是爱的核心。

他像躺在花瓣庇护下的花心一般，被触手们托着、缠着、包裹着。生命在勃勃跳动。

存在在逸散也在凝聚。

他的意识融化了。

他和触手们意识连在了一起。

……他被淹没了……

肉体跟着融化的意识逐渐模糊、溶解，跟粘连相融的触手们化到一起。

某种崭新的存在从融结的粘稠团块中生长出来，填满了那整个莫名的空间。

-


End file.
